This invention relates to plastic food storage containers which incorporate various new features, relating to, for example. attachment and detachment of the container lids, steam venting and multiple compartments.
With regard to the attachment and detachment features, the container lids may have outer peripheral depending walls which are provided with substantially V-shaped notches which provide a hinging mechanism facilitating the removal of the lids from the containers. In addition, the lids may be provided with one or more outwardly extending tabs which mate with similarly designed tabs extending outwardly from the container rims which facilitate removal of the lids but which also provide convenient holding locations for the container/lid assemblies. This arrangement permits secure attachment of the lids to the containers, and may even allow the lid to be opened without being removed from the container. These tabs may also have peripheral depending skirt portions incorporating notched hinges of the type described above to facilitate lifting of the tabs.
The venting arrangements incorporated into the lids may comprise relatively small domed regions (i.e., bumps) or elongated vent xe2x80x9ctunnelsxe2x80x9d near the outer peripheral edge of the lid, and spaced relatively closely to the tabs facilitating detachment of the lids. Thus, as the lid is initially pulled away from the container, steam is allowed to vent almost simultaneously.
In another steam venting arrangement, a hinged tab or strap is formed with a detent on a free end thereof which is inserted within a mating aperture in the lid. This tab or strap may be attached directly to the container rim so that when it is in mating engagement with the aperture in the lid. it effectively serves to lock the lid to the container.
Additional features are apparent from the attached drawings and from the detailed description below.